"Sjogrens:Transitions from Autoimmunity to Lymphoma" is a Sjogrens Syndrome Foundation basic scientific workshop scheduled for Sept. 23-25, 2005 and is designed to foster the exchange of scientific data and catalyze rigorous discussion about potential triggers in the transition from autoimmunity to lymphoma. The workshop will generate fresh and novel concepts by bringing in speakers from a variety of related fields, including researchers in immunology, autoimmunity, and oncology - many of whom have not previously focused on Sjogren's syndrome. About 5-10% of those with Sjogren's syndrome, one of the most common autoimmune disorders, develop lymphoma, specifically non-Hodgkin's B-cell lymphoma enriched for the histopathologic type classified as MALT, or mucosa-associated lymphoma. A clinical overview of the current treatment and knowledge about the close link between Sjogren's and lymphoma will set the stage for subsequent discussions about basic scientific questions surrounding that link. Participating investigators will present their most recent discoveries in the potential role of the following burgeoning areas on the emergence and treatment of lymphoma in Sjogren's: B-cell and T-cell mechanisms; B-Lymphocyte Stimulator (BLyS); genetics; programmed cell death; signaling pathways; transcription factors of the Runt-domain family; breaks or checkpoints in the control of immune response and cell proliferation in which lymphoproliferation might transform into a malignancy; and definition of new directions, future research initiatives, areas for collaboration, and registries. To inspire young investigators to undertake basic research related to the lymphoma-autoimmune transition, each speaker will be invited to select a particularly talented investigator from their laboratory to attend and participate in workshop discussions and present posters during a special session.